Let the Battle Begin
by troublexrawr
Summary: All the battles had finally ended. Ichigo wants to admit his feelings for Rukia, Rukia discovers powers she had absorbed from Aizen. Someone is after her for said power. What will she do, who can she turn to? Can she defeat him herself?
1. Departing

**Let the Battle Begin**

**Departing**

"Okay class in five minutes it will be Spring Break! I have a few words to say since we have been studying poetry for quite some time. 'Dance like nobody is watching, sing like nobody is listening and love like you'll never get hurt.' Remember class, due to the school needing to be remodeled there will be an extra week off." _RING-RING-RING_ "Sayonara! Be safe!"

Everyone quickly rushed out the class screaming, "Schools out!" as if it was summer already. The hall ways were filled with hundreds of students screaming, laughing, running and squeezing through. Ichigo lost site of Rukia, little did he know that Rukia was so small she was one of the first to get off school grounds, as she waited for Ichigo. Ichigo was worried that she may have been trampled over, when he saw her standing at the corner he grew in rage.

"RUKIA! Why'd you leave like that? I was worried that you—"

"Oh my Ichigo, you were worried that I ... humm?" She smiled gently teasing Ichigo.

"SHUT UP BAKA! Forget it"

They walked in silence for a few minutes, both gazing in the surrounding around them, for they took the long way so they could pass by the river. With every step they took, they took in the beauty around them, as they passed the river their pace slowed down.

"_I wonder exactly what was he worried about me for? Did he think I was left behind?"_

"_Why can't I just tell her? __**Yes Ichigo, tell her your deep desires. **__(His inner hollow whispered, although he defeated his hollow and was able to control it, when it came to Rukia, he ALWAYS managed to voice out an opinion, for it was his so called 'Rukia-chan') Shut up!"_

They continued walking and their thoughts were cut off by the sounds a few people behind them. They glanced over one another trying to read each other's expression before looking back at their friends.

" Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! What are you guys going to do for spring break?" Orihime smiled, excited to tell them what she was going to do.

"Not much, just hang around the town, maybe visit Byakuya or something. Right Rukia?"

"Umh, yes, maybe a visit to nii-sama would be nice. "

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo... There's something you guys have planned and decided to hide it from us?" Tatsuki asked, as Ichigo's cheek turned tinted pink.

"I'm sure there's nothing hidden, or I would know."

"Poor innocent Rukia. You have no idea." Uryuu added, while Chad grunted.

"Well what are you guys going to do?" Rukia quickly added trying to break the awkwardness.

"Well Kuchiki-san I've been waiting for you to ask! I and Tatsuki-chan are going on a trip together to visit her relatives, then when we get back… I'm going out with Uryuu-san and Tatsuki-chan is going out with Sado-san (Chad.)"

"Wow! That's wonderful you guys are all going out!"

"It's just a matter of time, Rukia." Orihime said smiling mischievously.

Everyone turned over looking at Ichigo as Ichigo began to turn crimson red. They all knew about his feelings, yet Rukia, a very smart girl still remained clueless to it. Before splitting up at the corner like they always did, Chad put his arm around Tatsuki's shoulders and Uryuu placed his arms along Orihime's waist. Orihime was still in love with Ichigo (for the 6th time) and had a hard time getting use to seeing Ichigo being with Rukia although she was very happy with Uryuu. Orihime couldn't blame Ichigo for falling for Rukia, she lives in his house, is strong, and beautiful, heck he even fought off Soul Society to save her although he's only known her for barely a month. There was something there and she knew it, and she was very happy to see that Ichigo was now able to smile more and be more content.

As they started walking different directions, Rukia thought to herself. What exactly was Spring break? What did it have to do with having no school?

"Ichigo, Whats spring break?"

Ichigo slammed his palm into his forehead and sighed. "Spring break is a short break during spring that gives students some rest since the second semester tends to be more hectic before exams. It's like Winter break, basically."

"Oh… Ichigo?"

"What now?"

"Will we really visit nii-sama?"

"I guess we can since 9th division is taking care of Karakura and that Hisagi fuku-taichou will be patrolling with them. And it is something to do that may just be interesting, since nothing out of the ordinary has been happening."

"Eek! That's wonderful! Oh how I miss the Kuchiki manor and nii-sama and I haven't visit Ukitake-taichou since I we saved Princess Lurichiyo." She said twirling around like a child.

"Yea I haven't seen anyone since either. We should visit Agamai as well, he did help us."

"Actually Ichigo we should visit EVERYONE!! Most of them al fought to help us, and we should see Hisagi-fukutaichou before we leave, as well… Remember they all fought among each other knowing we had a reason for our actions." She said as she stopped twirling and began walking backwards.

"Yea and I remember how they said if they found out what we were doing was right they would help us… and then what we were doing was wrong, they would KILL me themselves."

"See, most of them had fate in us to help us like that."

"Where's the faith when they said, 'If he's flipped, I'll kill him myself.' What's your defense now?"

"You have an inner hollow! Who knows, maybe you lost control and you manipulated me into this scheme with you."

"But I didn't. And I've had control over it since Hueco Mundo."

"And they don't know that." She turned around walking straight ahead.

Ichigo gave up trying to argue with Rukia, he knew aside from her powerful Kidou and her Zanpaktou, the one thing she'll never lose is a verbal war. He knew that even if she was wrong, she would never admit it and would keep fighting believing that she is right.

On the rest of the way home, none of them were speaking. Rukia was staring at the sky above thinking that it was finally over, Winter Wars, Aizen and saving Orihime, and saving Princess Lurichiyo. It was her turn to have a break, after all she did just return to the human world. Ichigo thought to himself of how happy he was that Rukia was safe and survived all her battles and most of all was back with him; he glanced over to Rukia only to see her closing her eyes while walking along side of him.

'_What is she thinking, she might trip!'_

"Nature is more beautiful when you use your other senses to 'see' it." She said knowing he was looking at her.

"What are you a poet all of a sudden? Sheesh… You know you might fall… and I won't help you if you do. Heh. I'll point and laugh at you instead."

"Ichigo I trust that you won't let me fall"

Ichigo slowly sighed just enough for her to hear, _'No I won't let you and I can't let you fall even if I wanted you too. __**Of course you wouldn't, if you let MY RUKIA-CHAN get hurt, I'm coming after you!**__'_

"If you trip, I'll help you. If you fall, I'll catch you. No matter what, I'll be by your side to help you stand…"

"And you called me a poet? What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What you just said, 'If you trip--" suddenly being cut off.

"It was just some poem I remember reading in class." _'I can't believe I said that out loud. __**I can though.**__ SHUT UP, I didn't ask you. __**But you did ask yourself and I am a part of you.**__ SHUT UP… __**My Rukia-chan is staring at us.**__'_

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You suddenly stopped when we got in front of your house and you won't move… I was trying to figure--"

"It was nothing, I was just thinking."

He started walking towards the door, with Rukia following. Her concerned looked made him weak in the knees, he bit his tongue from making a fool of himself. _**'My Rukia-chan is so cute when ever she is battling a hollow, sparring with us, worried, hurt, and happy. **__Everything about her was appealing__**. My, My Ichigo you actually admit. **__Don't tell her.__** How can I? **__Just saying.'_

"Oi! Old man we're home!"

Suddenly Isshin runs to the door kicking Ichigo in the face, and stopped right in front of Rukia to sweetly say, "Oh my lovely children!" Looking over at Ichigo then back to Rukia he stated, "My idiot of a son and my lovely third daughter, spring break has arrived. Have any plans?" he asked with a wink.

"I'm not an idiot, she's not your third daughter and we do have plans you perv!" He shouted while punching his father in the face. Quickly Isshin threw Ichigo to the wall so he could speak.

"Oh plans have already been made? What are you gonna do first? Make lov--"

"Shut up you perv! It's nothing like that!" Isshin and Ichigo were glaring at each other ready to beat one another. Rukia was feeling the tension and quickly cut in.

"Ichigo told me that we would go visit my nii-sama in Soul Society."

"Oh that's a wonderful idea, never stray too far from family. It is wonderful! Alone time just for you two! It is going to be you two, right?"

"Yea and then there's her stuck up noble brother, Renji, and her Captain."

"Ichigo you almost forgot all the servants too." She said to tease Ichigo.

"Oh yes, young Byakuya. He use to be so stubborn as a child. Be safe and remember not to get caught by him!"

They both started walking towards the stairs and suddenly, Ichigo understood_, 'Be safe and remember not to get caught by him!' _He began to blushed and walked even faster dragging Rukia behind him, trying to avoid anything more embarrassing that she might catch on. Lucky for him, Rukia was completely clueless, she was just overwhelmed to be able to go home and see the people she loved.

They both began packing their clothes, although there wasn't too much to bring because they would mostly likely be taking shifts around Soul Society, or be drawn to hollows and were aware they would most likely be in their shinigami outfits. Ichigo packed some unspeakable items, and a pair of Pjs, while Rukia couldn't help but bring her yellow sun dress, a pair of Pjs, her unspeakable items and of course a Chappy stuffed animal Ichigo had given her.

"Oi, Rukia. Are you sure that your brother wouldn't mind me staying at your place?"

"It would be fine, you did save me. Just remember to hold your tongue and address him as Kuchiki-Taichou."

"Why? He calls me Ryoka all the time."

"Because you address him, a CAPTAIN of the Gotei Thirteen, HEAD of one of the four NOBLE families, the Kuchiki, and my BROTHER as Byakuya."

"FINE! But if he poisons my food or harm me while I'm asleep, I'll kill him."

"He would never stoop so low as in doing those actions; he'll just Senbonzakura your ass. You know you couldn't kill him if you wanted too."

"I can sure as hell try. How can you even put up with him? He's so unemotional and was going to let you be executed."

"ALMOST! But he didn't. He's noble, no rather that he's a Kuchiki. Kuchiki's have family rules; we are not to show emotions for it show weakness, no crying, loving… not in front of others, or they can use to emotions to attack you and those emotions are your weakness."

"That's crap you're ALWAYS happy and laughing here!"

"Yea that's HERE, and it's funny how you tend to get hurt out of the blue." She quickly paused and glanced at Ichigo wondering if he noticed what she said. He wasn't looking at her but rather out the window acting as if he didn't catch on to what she said, but he did. He thought to himself, _'I'm her weakness, to cry over, to love… her weakness… it's me. __**No reeeally? Should we ask her what she meant**__? Shut up' _

"Besides nii-sama has been a noble all his life, he isn't entertained easily. He is rather stoic, and sometimes talking to a brick wall would be easier and a lot nicer, but he helped me become who I am today."

Under his breath he mumbles, "Yea, well Byakuya is a brick wall, you're better off talking to a tree, at least you know it's alive."

"Don't worry too much; I won't let him harm you. You can sleep in my room."

"Ano…well ok I guess."

"Ok then lets go!" she said grabbing her bag smiling.

Ichigo followed Rukia down the stair with a sigh, afraid of running into his crazy father again. Surprisingly Urahara was in the living room, he claimed that he came to help open the gates to Soul Society for them, but Rukia was fully capable of doing so herself.

"It's more of a formal way of greeting you guys off, then having her open the gate, my son"

"Urahara-san, thank you for coming and being so considerate of a formal goodbye." Rukia said smiling innocently; everyone could see that she was excited to go home.

"Oh it's nothing Kuchiki-san, we're just making sure all goes well, and so Byakuya won't come here to behead me later... we're just going to see the happy couple off, right Isshin?" Rukia smiled at the comment and Ichigo turned pink but before being able to respond his father cuts in.

"Yes of course. We want to make sure everything goes well for their trip."

Rukia said goodbye and started off walking, holding her bag in front of her in a respectable manor. Ichigo merely said "Later," and walked off as he held his bag over his shoulder like always. They kept on walking and suddenly before the door shut behind them they heard Isshin say, "Remember do not go where the path may lead, but rather go where there is not a path and leave a trail." Urahara quickly added, "Walk through the world and know it's beauty all of the moments in your life." And the door was now completely shut.

"Ichigo? Why are they giving us such strange advice?"

"I don't know, maybe the poetry is just getting to us. It seems as if we were moving out or getting married or something." He was now blushing. She merely smiled at him and brushed off everyone's weird behaviors and weird comments for she was finally going home._ '__**That was a good one my king. I wonder if she even cares… does she even realize it.**__ No she doesn't she seems overwhelmed. __**Oh you seem sad at that**__.'_


	2. Life at the Kuchiki Manor

**Life at the Kuchiki Manor**

"Ichigo, we're almost there."

The gates opened right in front of the Kuchiki Manor, and right behind Byakuya and Renji who was walking into the house. Many servants came running to Rukia's side. All of them greeting her in different ways: smiling, bowing, hugging, and/or jumping.

"Miss Kuchiki welcome home, hello Kurosaki-san" "Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun I hope you had a pleasant trip." "Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-san, are you hungry?" One after another the servants kept asking questions or greeting them.

Ichigo barely said anything to any of the servants or Rukia, they al took notice how Ichigo was trying to memorize the beauty of the Mansion. It was far more bigger that princesses Lurichiyo's, and more intricate as well. Rukia was surprised to see Ichigo so shocked to see her home, he already knew she was a noble; she ended up answering most of the servants' questions on his behalf.

"Oh no we're fine. Arigatou." "The trip was fine." "Yes, we saw him."

Byakuya glanced back, signaling them to follow him, while Renji was wondering why they came so suddenly. Rukia and Ichigo followed Byakuya to the porch near the garden before anyone spoke. Everyone was quiet as they watched Ichigo's astound face upon seeing the beautiful garden. To the left was a traditional stone garden, to the right was a huge traditional Japanese pond that leads to a stream, straight ahead was a big and beautifully built bridge to cross the small stream. The colors of the flowers and plants were remarkable, dark colors to pastel colors. The one thing Ichigo seemed to notice the most were the Sakura trees, which was understandable due to Byakuya's Zanpaktou. Rukia smiled at Ichigo with each blink his jaws slowly dropped.

"Nii-sama, Ichigo and I are here to visit, school gave us vacation."

"And your duties? You left them behind?" He said rather amused at Ichigo's reaction.

"No, Hisagi fuku-taichou is there with his squad patrolling, and since nothing out of the ordinary has happened we came for a visit."

"Have you been well?" He questioned as he signaled them to walk inside.

"Yes, I have been well, and you?"

"I'm fine."

"Does the Ryoka have a place to stay?"

"Kuchiki Taichou," Ichigo paused and Rukia smiled. Byakuya turned to Ichigo and Renji fainted for he never thought Ichigo had manners and ever would.

"Yes Ichigo"

"I ask permission to stay here with Rukia. For, I did come here with her."

"ICHIGO! You are not a noble; you can't stay at a noble's home, let alone even ask!" Renji shouted in rage, especially jealous once he said Rukia's name.

Byakuya turned to Ichigo with a stoic look (just like Rukia said,) "Ichigo, Renji is right but--"

"Nii-sama! He has no where to go, I had him come with me, the least I could do is find a place for him! He already saved Soul Society and me, he--"

"Rukia, hold your tongue I'm not done speaking." Byakuya stopped her with a calm look on his face.

"Yes, nii-sama, forgiveness." She slightly bowed and looked over at Ichigo.

"Forgiven. As I was saying, you did save Rukia and Soul Society and most of all you saved me from forgetting my morals and what I stand for. Staying here will be fine." He turned to look at Rukia then back at Ichigo, "But next time, inform me ahead of time, understood." Ichigo and Rukia nodded.

"Kuchiki Taichou, Ichigo would have no room to stay! The house is still under expansion, and every room is being reconstructed. The only rooms completed are of the elders, yours and Rukia's." Renji started feeling more relief; he did not want Ichigo near Rukia.

"Nii-sama, let Ichigo stay with me. I have stayed at his household and slept in his room most of the time; believe me that he won't harm me."

"That will be fine." Ichigo smiled at Byakuya's approval.

"Arigatou gozai mas, Kuchiki Taichou."

"Remember where you stand, Ichigo. This is a noble household, so do not cause any scenes or any disruptions that may anger the elders."

"Understood. Thank you again."

Byakuya used shunpo, was quickly at Ichigo's side and said, "Do not harm her, or touch her, or force her to anything or I will kill you personally." Byakuya then reappeared in front of Rukia.

"No worries bya--" Ichigo paused at his slip up, as Renji smiled in expectant. Byakuya froze and glared at Ichigo.

"Byakuya sama… Is there something wrong?" Ichigo asked innocently.

Byakuya merely nodded in approval and left with Renji.

"Ichigo, that was a close one. Seriously watch it now. I think in a way he does like you. Just be extra careful or he'll throw you out."

"I know (sigh) but I caught that slip up. It'll be almost a day or so for me to get use to Byakuya-sama or Kuchiki-taichou."

Ichigo began looking around from where he stood; he saw a living room probably bigger than his house, a fire place big enough to fit a dinner table for 8, on the walls were decorative fans, and 3 antique traditional Japanese instrument: a Koto, a Shakuhachi, and a Shamisen.

"You know the furniture in there is made of real gold?"

"Yea it's not…" he paused lost in thoughts,_'WOW! I feel so bad! She's been living in my house and in my room; in my closet and look what she has here! __**My Rukia chan is priceless compare to these luxuries but we hit the jackpot! **__It's not even about that, I can't believe she put up with living in an average home while her living room is the size of my home!' _"…it's not that impressive though."

"Oh really, then you can put away the surprised look and put your jaw back in place now." She was teasing him and he knew it, but still couldn't help but be astonished at such a home.

They began walking up the stairs, Ichigo was taken back by the paintings, family portraits, sculptures, and vases, in Ichigo's eyes even that plants were luxurious. The hall way was actually bigger than his room; there was so much space to walk through. The ceilings had elaborate designs on them, the column supporting the ceiling had graceful designs, and the designs were of water, ice and sakura petals, which was not surprising. Now he was feeling awful for her stay at his home, sleeping in the small closet then later having to share a room with two kids. He felt bad of how the noble was at his home, but was amazed at how she didn't seem to care too much. He did know of her past living in the 78th District of the Rukongai, and how she barely had anything, but then again it's been hundred years that she was living as a noble.

"Rukia, this is a HUGE house. Do you ever get lost?"

"Well for the first year here I did. And for that year I had an escort to help me learn my away around. All the hallways, doors, alternate directions, different passages, secret passages…Everything but at that time I was young and didn't really care so it did take longer than it could take me to memorize this house now."

"Oh well I hope to learn all of it in one day."

"Ichigo you mastered Bankai in 3 days, you can probably figure out this house in 3 hours. Especially since you have me with you."

Ichigo flashed an affectionate smile, his eyes sparkling with care and compassion. There wasn't anything she could do but smile back.

"We've been walking to your room for the past few minutes… can you at least tell me what's here so I know why we're taking so long?"

"We have 10 living rooms, 8 downstairs and 2 upstairs, we have 4 fireplaces, the biggest is down stairs, the one we already saw, and another is in one of the living rooms up stairs. There's also a fireplace in my room but its normal size and one in nii-sama's room which is a bit bigger than mine. Ok now I'll mention the rest of the rooms downstairs; there's a big kitchen and a big dinning room, a huge conference room as big at the Gotei 13's conference room, a memorial room for all our ancestors, and plus rooms for our maids, servants, bodyguards, and cooks, oh and of course there's 8 bathrooms. Upstairs we have 73 rooms. There is my room, nii-sama's room, and the elders room, about 50 of them are unoccupied, there's a study, a research lab, a practice room which takes up 2 stories, it's bigger than Urahara's. Oh and there is a bathroom in every room and at every other corner of a hallway."

Ichigo's eyes widen and his jaws dropped as she mentioned one room after another. He was getting irritated because he was tired and wanted to get rested up before exploring the house, her room was far!

"Oi, Rukia are we at your room yet?"

"Oh… it's only down this hall and around the corner."

"What!" Ichigo was outraged and fainted, Rukia caught him and he stood back up as quickly as he could.

"This house traumatizes me! What worse is how someone small like you who sleeps in my closet lives in such a HUGE house!!"

"I thought you weren't impressed..." she chuckled mocking him.

"I lied"

"Well my room and nii-sama's room has the best view of the garden and of Soul Society."

"Ano…has it been a mile yet?" he felt confused when Rukia suddenly changed the subject.

"We're almost there. My room is closer than nii-sama. It only takes a day to get use to this house."

Ichigo quietly followed Rukia wanting so badly to just jump on her bed and lay down with her in his arms. Suddenly she stopped and Ichigo tripped over her. He got back up and helped her up. She smiled at him and point at a door, he looked at it and back to her, she glanced up and he followed her eyes. _Kuchiki Rukia_ was written on a gold plaque above the door. The columns on the sides of her door were decorated ice designs. She slid open the door and Ichigo was in immediate awe. Straight ahead was a huge balcony, to the left was a bathroom and to the right of the bathroom was a closet as big as his living room. There was a huge futon mattress on wooden frames to lift it higher and seemed like a normal bed, it was in the middle of the room against the right wall to the left of her closet. There was a beautiful painting of Rukia in a yellow kimono that was probably made out of silk above her futon. On the other wall above a fire place was a smaller painting of the Kuchikis; Byakuya was on the left side and the elders in the middle sitting on chairs while Rukia was on the right side. They all wore beautiful kimonos that was probably worth a fortune. Both of the paintings were framed with gold.

"Rukia why is your brother always wearing that." She didn't even bother to look what he was pointing at; she continued to put their stuff in the closet.

"It's called a kenseikan, it's a hair dress that only NOBLES wear and only nobles could afford them and it's to show that he is the 28th head of the Kuchikis."

"No not that." Now she looked up.

"That is an elegant white scarf called ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu. That scarf is a family heirloom handed down through the generations to the head of the Kuchiki family. The price of the scarf is enough to buy ten large houses. It last belonged to Ginrei Kuchiki, his grandfather who use to be Captain of the 6th division but after he retired nii-sama took over. You know I was told by Renji, nii-sama's grandfather said when nii-sama was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded."

"That scarf can buy ten large houses. Wow… and I guess my old man was right, Byakuya-sama use to be stubborn."

Rukia walked out to the balcony to look at the view, Ichigo went to her bed and noticed a night stand on each side of her bed. He could not help but look at the pictures; on the right were framed pictures of her with Byakuya, Renji, Hisagi, Toushiro, Yoruichi, Rangiku, and Kira, on the left night stand was a framed picture of her and a man that looked just like him but with black hair and blue eyes, he had a scowl on his face and his arm around her shoulder. He began to feel jealous, until he noticed the wooden badge on his left arm, it was Kaien. He had already known about Kaien from the stories he heard from both Ukitake-taichou and Urahara, he was someone she loved, who taught her everything she knew. Right before he was about to lay down he noticed a picture of him and Rukia, he had a genuine smile and she seemed innocent, they were sitting on a bench at the park and his arms were around her too. He laid down with a smile and got back up and went to the closet.

"Ichigo I put away our clothes already."

"That's not what I'm looking for."

He found the Chappy and placed it right next to their picture and he smiled once again before jumping onto the bed and closing his eyes. Her eyes widened as she notices the picture which Chappy was next too, she forgot to remove it before he saw. And she glanced at Ichigo only to see a pleasant smile on his face. She sat on the bed and leaned over to Ichigo, she was rather close to him, and Ichigo bit his tongue and clutched his hands so he wouldn't embrace her small frame.

"Shouldn't you take the closet?" she whispered to him.

"No, I like it right here, this bed is huge!" He smiled at her.

"Well when we're sleeping stay on your side!"

"Don't even worry, it's a huge bed…" he paused for a quick second… "Well I am bigger than you so it's whatever, you are smaller, you slept in my closet, I don't think you'd need too much room anyway."

"Yea and if you get to close and nii-sama comes in…"

"Understood." He caught on to her words, and then drifted off to sleep.

He got up about an hour later and notice Rukia sitting on the rail of the balcony.

"Oi, Rukia you might fall!" he shouted causing her to loose her balance. Ichigo quickly grabbed her by the waist pulling her back up.

"Miss Kuchiki, Kurosaki-san lunch has been prepared." The maid stared at them in their rather intimate position, her arms on his shoulders and his arms along her waist. They quickly parted and blushed and the maid merely smiled, and walked away.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this."

"Hear the end of what?"

"When you caught me and pulled me back up. The way we were standing… it was a rather intimate position. Did you not see her face?"

"Yea, well who cares anyway, what are you too good for me?"

"Its not that, she'll tell all the workers here and they'll ask me so many questions and rumors will spread."

"Will Byakuya find out?"

"Maybe. That's the least of our concern, what if the elders do. They barely started liking me. They were against me being in this family."

"Oh right, it counts as causing a scene, huh? But why does it matter. It's just rumors, am I not noble enough to be with you, for your brother or them to approve?"

"Forget it Ichigo, nii-sama will be angry if we are late and when the rumor spread and he hears it... imagine all the things he might think we did together if we are to be late."

"Fine, but we will finish this conversation."

"That I will promise to you. Later?"

"Fine."

They reached the door to where lunch would be held. A maid stood in front of the door, waiting for them to arrive. Before opening she stated, "For lunch, my lady, and guest, we shall be accompanying the elders and Kuchiki-sama, Shunsui-san and a few members from the Shihouin clan and the Kyouraku clan. Well will be serving tea, sake, sushi, rice, and teriyaki chicken. It is rather simple but on the request on the elders. Please wait while everything is being set up. Please excuse me from my duties of escorting you; I am needed in the kitchen."

"Yes, you may leave." The maid nervously walked away seeing how Rukia was so well behaved yet minutes was in the arms of Ichigo, doing god knows what.

"This is strange."

"What is?"

"How she nervously walked away. And that the elders is having lunch with me and nii-sama, they never eat in present of me unless during occasions when the whole family gets together, but I was never included in any and nii-sama never went to any either, until I was saved by you he started going and they started having me attend. For the longest time the only person I ever ate with was either nii-sama, a worker or myself."

"Well you know what she saw earlier. Anyhow they are your family how can it be strange? I guess it was a good thing I saved you then, it's helping your family."

"The only times I have ever seen them was when I was being adopted, before my execution and once during the New Year diner. I have always been around nii-sama, he was the only one that protected me and treated me as family."

"That is weird though. They approve of him adopting you, so you are apart of their family too, but they should at least have open arms to you."

"Yea well they don't besides they approve of nii-sama adopting me, it was HIM not THEM. They only approved because Byakuya fought with them. It took very long for them to get use to me being a Kuchiki and carrying their name because I wasn't of noble blood. Although they do respect me and the person I am today. But we still rarely are in each other's presence."

"Oh I'm sorry." Which earned him a kick in the shin, "OWW!" he shouted rubbing his shin.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Life here just seems so unloving."

"Well nii-sama does care! If it wasn't for him being worried about my well being I would have an officer seat in the 13th division, I found out that I was qualified for it, but nii-sama didn't want me to get hurt or lose me. So he pulled some strings… he tried to keep me from dangerous missions although he knew I could handle it."

"That's a good thing or we would never have met and the rain would have kept falling. Of course he cares for you, but it's the rest of the family that's so uncaring."

Rukia was thrown off guard by his words, she remembered that day after he saved her he said, _'I didn't come to just repay a debt to you, but because you're the reason the rain stopped falling.'_

"Ichigo," she said with a sigh "They are still my family, this is my home and where I belong."

"Yea and there's my family. You belong there with me. You already adore my sisters and my father already calls you his third daughter. My family show more love to you then yours."

"It may be true, but in my family it's mainly me and nii-sama, that's all I have as family. He has a weird way of showing he cares but he does. Kuchikis don't show emotions."

"Yea? Kuchikis don't show emotions? That's still crap."

"Mind your manors were in front of the dining area and they mite already be there."

"Miss Kuchiki, Kurosaki-san." The maid slowly opened the door to a huge table with food, drinks, and dessert. It was anything but simple. All the elders of the 3 clans were seated as Byakuya and Shunsui remained standing, waiting to take their seat at the same time Rukia and Ichigo did. Rukia greeted everyone respectfully and bowed, and Ichigo followed her lead.

'_**It sounded rather simple, but if that was their idea of simple… **__I know the only time I would have a dinner like this is on special occasions, when Yuzu isn't cooking and we go to a restaurant Hey I know that you tend to pop up when ever Rukia is mention, but what are you doing now? __**My king, whatever it is, when it comes to something that deals with My Rukia-Chan… I'll be around.**_'

"Ichigo I know this isn't your idea of simple, but this is how most of our meals look if not better." Rukia whispered.

"Simple? You mean extravagant. This would pass as a special lunch or something."

"Yes I know, but this is a noble household. Now can you see where you stand and where I stand? Do you remember how nii-sama said 'Remember where you stand?' Well he's reminding you that you are not of noble, but because you are here, don't act like everything here is a big deal. Now eat before they think something is wrong."

Before she could even reach for her chopsticks, Ichigo was already eating and sharing smiles with Byakuya and Shunsui. Some how, for the first time she notice that Ichigo was eating quiet gracefully. Why did she realize such a minor action? Who knows.

"Rukia"

"Yes, nii-sama?"

"You maybe holding your chopstick, but you are not eating anything. Unless you count air as food." Everyone began laughing even the elders. Later added, "When you're done, you can show Ichigo around."

"See Ichigo, Rukia, Kuchiki-taichou isn't so bad, he has a sense of humor, although he can be stubborn and angered easily, but he does keeps his promises too." Shunsui said smiling. Rukia merely smiled to everyone and started taking small bites.

"Say Byakuya-san where'd you get your hair cut? I wanted to find a decent place or person to cut mine." Shunsui asked curiously.

"I use Senbonzakura." He replied trying to finish his meal. Everyone looked to one another before laughter broke out. With in a few minutes everyone was done eating.

"Byakuya-san are you joking or not? You still hold that unreadable expression and have been quiet since I mentioned it." Shunsui said worriedly for maybe Byakuya was serious and took their laughter as an offense. Suddenly they looked over at Rukia who was now chuckling. Ichigo was afraid she would get in trouble by Byakuya, and tried to make her stop.

"Rukia!" Byakuya said quite loudly but not loud enough to count as a shout. She stopped laughing and they glared at each other for a few minutes, then both of them broke out in laughter. It was the first time any one has seen Byakuya laugh, apparently ever since Rukia entered his home he's felt more cared for, loved, and happy and was able to return it. Rukia was the one thing that can chance him, he even considered Rukia as his 'Pride.' Ichigo joined and so did Shunsui followed by the elders.

The first to leave was the Shihouin elders, then the Kyouraku elders, finally the Kuchiki elders along with Byakuya and Shunsui. Ichigo and Rukia would be the last to leave due to the fact they were the youngest and doing so would show respect. For is they left first, it would be as rude as a peasant spiting in front of a noble house.

"Wow Rukia, your family seems to be quiet even when around guest... Wow who knew that Byakuya-sama could crack jokes? Matter of fact, could laugh! The jokes weren't too funny, but its funny coming from such a serious person. I'd pick Byakuya-sama over my old man any day for lunch. How'd you know he was joking?"

"Oh, because one time Renji was late to the 6th division head quarters and tried to explain that he had a hard time getting his hair cut because there was so many people waiting ahead of him and asked nii-sama where he went for hair cuts and he told Renji 'I use senbonzakura.' Which we actually have a servant that cuts our hair every few months."

"I still can't believe it; I was speechless when he mentioned you eating air I was thinking did he just make a joke? Any how why have I heard of the Shihouin clan before?"

"Kuchikis and the Shihouins are two of the 4 noble families in Soul Society and Yoruichi is a Shihouin, that's how she knows nii-sama. Kyouraku is noble family but lesser in rank."

"And here I thought that princess Lurichiyo was nobler, but comparing her house to yours."

"Heh. Just because she is called a princess, it's just what they call her because she is of noble blood. Have you taken notice that they call me Miss Kuchiki? It's because I was adopted and not by blood. And I am Hisana's younger sister. I do believe she is with ranks of my family but we have more extravagant luxuries than her and she is a child."

Rukia showed Ichigo around the whole mansion, through the garden and even through part of the forest behind their home. Then showed him the 13th division head quarters, and went through the Rukongai districts. Ichigo was very interested in his tour although he has been there twice already, to save Rukia and Lurichiyo; this was the first time he was there just to walk around.

Ichigo closed his eyes while walking along side Rukia, "Nature is much more beautiful when you use your other senses to see it."

Rukia smiled at him, he didn't see her smile but he knew it was there he could feel the warmth of her smiles. Suddenly she grabbed Ichigo by his arm. He opened his eyes to see there was a deep puddle in front where he was walking.

"If you trip, I'll help you. If you fall, I'll catch you. No matter what, I'll be by your side to help you stand…"They smiled at each other while both of their faces were becoming tinted red.


	3. Rukia Vanishes

**Rukia Vanishes**

The next day early in the morning, Byakuya took off to the 6th division headquarters.

"Kuchiki-taichou, permission to enter your household?"

"Kenpachi, What business do you have at my home?"

"Ichigo. Ichigo owes me a challenge." Byakuya coldly stared at him. "Come on Kuchiki-taichou… you know I can bust a wall instead."

He sighed "Very well, but do not damage my home, it is still under expansion."

"Hai, Arigatou." And next thing you know, Kenpachi was gone.

--

Ichigo wakes up looking to his side to see a beautiful raven haired shinigami next to him, he couldn't help but smile and kiss her on the four head. He got up and got ready for another interesting day, he sat on the edge of the bed looking at the picture of them, he laid the picture of Rukia and Kaien faced down so he didn't have to see it. She slowly got up as Ichigo turned to her to look at her.

"Ohayo Rukia!"

"Ohayo…Ichigo." She said tiredly, suddenly collapsed onto her bed.

He quickly reached to her and helped her back up, his eyes full of concern; he embraced her for a quick moment before asking "You feeling ok?"

"I'm just tired nothing to worry about."

"Byakuya told me that Kenpachi wanted to spar with me in the practice chamber. Matter of fact one of the maids told me he was already waiting at the chamber. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine, I just need some sleep." With that he gently laid her back down and lightly kissed her forehead. '_**Well done my king, next time, aim for her luscious lips.**__ Whatever, she's just sick and I was just doing it out if whim. __**It felt right just to do it huh?**__ Yea it did.'_

--

She slept for hours, it was already close to evening, and she was still asleep. Every once and a while either Ichigo or Byakuya would check on her. Little did she know that she was not sick or tired, something was wrong, she clutched her stomach in pain when she got up. "What's going on?" she asked herself. She took a quick shower hoping the pain would pass, and it did. There was a knock on the door as Rukia was getting dressed.

"Miss Rukia? Ichigo-san, Kurosaki-dono, Hisagi-san and part of his squad, Kuchiki-sama, Urahara-san, and Yoruichi-san and the elders of the Kuchiki Clan and Shihouin Clan are here waiting for you." Rukia followed the maid down to the living room, every once and a while stumbling over her feet and the maid had to support her so she could walk. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone turned to see Rukia clutching her stomach and using the maid for support. She quickly let go of her pain and let go of the maid to stand up, trying not to show any weakness in front of the Kuchiki elders.

"Nice to see you again Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san."

"We have a BIG problem, Rukia." Urahara said rather disappointed. Everyone in the room looked down in fear, except of course for Byakuya. Although deep in Byakuya's eyes you can see pain, hurt, hatred.

"It's nothing to worry about if we handle it now." Yoruichi added trying to bring everyone back up, it had little affect on Isshin, Urahara, Byakuya, and the elders… only Ichigo was relieved by it but he still didn't know what was going on.

"Ok, what is the problem?"

"Rukia chan we—" Urahara began but was cut off by a squeal

"Ahhhh." She tried quickly to hold in her scream, she clutched her stomach as she slowly fell, but before she could hit the ground, Yoruichi caught her. Rukia was still conscious but she was too weak to move, so Yoruichi carried her to the couch so they could explain everything to her.

"That is the problem. You are not sick or tired. You have something that someone wants and this someone would do anything for it."

"What is it that I have?"

"Something your soul absorbed from Aizen when he took The Hougyoku (Orb of Distortion) from you."

"What did I absorb?"

"Let me tell you this, I place the Hougyoku in your body long ago because you were a pure person, and I knew that if you found out about it you wouldn't miss use it. The Hougyoku was with you for decades, you became apart of it, and it became a part of you. You absorb part of his Reiatsu, and the power of the Hougyoku with it, when he took that from your soul. Your soul felt in vain when he took it because he literary took a piece of you so in return you took a little of him, you absorbed a little, actually you drained out a good amount of his Reiatsu, but because he is so strong he never noticed and apparently someone knows. You probably never felt it or knew you even had it until now. I bet that when you started feeling this pain, it's because that Reiatsu finally released itself to you, letting you feel the powers, have the powers."

Before closing her eyes she looked over to Ichigo who was near to tears.

"How did you even find out about this Urahara?" Byakuya asked rather upset at Urahara for creating such a thing.

"Well Byakuya I did create the Hougyoku. Last night something in my room triggered, I went through all my things to see, it was like a spark that bounced through out my room and landed on a journal I had written, and there I read "when an object is bound to the soul for too long, it becomes one with the soul and tearing the object and soul apart will soon lead to the down fall of either the object or the soul." Then I remember I did an experiment like this on a soul. Rukia wasn't the first; it's been so long since exile that I forgot. The pain she's been having probably started the same time the spark appeared in my room."

Byakuya then picked up Rukia and set her in his bedroom. With that he sent the top shinigami's of his squad to protect her. Hisagi took control of protecting Rukia with Byakuya's squad and his squad members that came back with him helped protect her too. There were 2 at the door, 4 on the balcony, 8 on the roof above the room, 8 scattered in the hallway, while Hisagi's squad patrolled the rest of the house, Hisagi would be rotating from the balcony to the roof to the door to the hallway making sure nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Ichigo we are not sure who is after her or what this person thinks she has or exactly what he wants from her, so for now on she will stay in my room. Not until is it safe that she can return to her room. Ichigo, you may stay with her in my room; I will stay in her room, for most likely who ever it is will check her room and if I'm there when the person comes, I'll get him. Take care of her tonight I plan on sending a lot of guards to her room as well to make it seem like we're trying to protect her, while I will go patrolling the house with Renji. Ichigo before you go… don't damage my belongings." He said jokingly with a gently smile, trying to lighten up the mood and it did. And it did, the magic of a stoic man being kind and humorous could lighten anything up.

"Yes Kuchiki taichou."

That night Ichigo could not sleep knowing that Rukia was endangered once again. He wonder, _'You think what she said about emotions and weakness has anything to do with this. Do you __think someone is after her because of my feelings to her? __**What ever it is Ichigo, we will kill the sadistic bastard! He will not touch My Rukia-chan! **__You think I'd let anyone touch her! Especially if it was an egotistic bastard? Seeing how this is going we might need to fight together to protect her."_

Rukia slept peacefully for most of the night. Ichigo still feared for her life that he fell asleep in a sitting position with his Zanpaktou at hand and ready to use if there was a surprise attack.

--

The next morning Ichigo got up opened the door to see his father asleep at the door as 2 guards smiled and let him leave; he headed to the living room to see a tired Byakuya and exhausted Renji sitting on the couch having tea.

"Ichigo, how did you sleep last night?"

"I barely slept taichou. I was too worried about Rukia that I sat at the end of the bed with my Zanpaktou ready to battle, I slept for very little, considering when I got up it only felt like minutes and I fell over because I was holding my Zanpaktou for so long."

"I shunpo around the house every hour, I'm so tired that I can see my own home spinning in my head." They both shared a smile at his little humor, and then turned to Renji only to see him asleep on the couch hugging his Zanpaktou like a stuffed animal. "I called a meeting to be held here all Captains and lieutenants shall attend, they will help us solve this."

With in an hour everyone arrived with either smiles on their faces, or a curious expression, until they saw 4 sleepless people, Byakuya, Ichigo, Hisagi and Renji. Ichigo stared at the Captains followed by their Lieutenants one after another taking a seat. First was Yamamoto, Sasakibe, Soi Fong, Ohmaeda, Agamai, Kira, Unohana, Isane, Sajin, Iba, Shunsui, Nanao, Toushiro, Matsumoto, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Mayuri, Nemu and last but not least, Ukitake. The four tired men found it very hard trying to keep their temper down as they heard the conversations between the Captains and Lieutenants, those conversations were rather loud.

"I bet it has something to do with Rukia, seeing she is not present." "She's always getting in trouble." "Maybe this is serious." "Or maybe not." "I heard they are using top shinigamis to guard her, that's a selfish thing to do, seeing others can be endangered." "She is strong and capable; she wouldn't need them or us here unless it's necessary. Kuchiki-taichou wouldn't do this unless it was needed." "Why does it even involve us? They can take care of it." "Maybe this is bigger than anything Ichigo could handle." "This seems to be family affairs." "Surely this is not minor if Isshin-san, Urahara-san, and Yoruichi-san are here." Yachiru said pointing her finger at the 3 people walking down the stairs.

Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi began telling everyone about was gong on, and why it was not just some family affair, or a minor situation. Everyone grew very quiet, looking at the depressed faces of the servants as they walked by in horror. They all began whispering to each other.

"Who could it be after, Rukia?" "Think it is possible that it maybe one of Aizen's accomplice?" "Maybe there is a traitor among us." "That's impossible we all know each other, we got rid of, Kifune, who was our only traitor already… aside from that we ALL know each other." "No one would be foolish enough to fool with the Kuchiki's or worse Kuchiki-taichou and Ichigo." "What about hollows?" "Menos Grandes could probably feel her Reiatsu."

--RUKIA'S SIDE--

She lay on the bed, finally able to open her eyes, only to find herself in a bigger room, Byakuya's room. She remembered pieces of the night before, when she was carried to the room, and guards running around and Hisagi coming in and out of the room. The one thing she remembered the most was Ichigo falling asleep holding his Zanpaktou and a few tears falling from his eyes as he slept in his sitting position. She stood up, she felt stronger, and she felt different.

'_Maybe I was just tired. No wait Urahara-san mentioned absorbing Aizen's Reiatsu. Yes that's what it must be!'_

She walked over to the door, and heard a lot of talking. She wanted to test out her "new" abilities and strength. She was able to drown out all the shinigamis in the hallways to hear the conversations in the living room.

'_It sounds like everyone is here!'_ she paused once more and focused harder to hear every word…

"I bet it has something to do with Rukia, seeing she is not present." "She's always getting in trouble." "Maybe this is serious." "Or maybe not." "I heard they are using top shinigamis to guard her, that's a selfish thing to do, seeing others can be endangered." "She is strong and capable; she wouldn't need them or us here unless it's necessary. Kuchiki-taichou wouldn't do this unless it was needed." "Why does it even involve us? They can take care of it." "Maybe this is bigger than anything Ichigo could handle." "This seems to be family affairs." "Surely this is not minor if Isshin-san, Urahara-san, and Yoruichi-san are here."

She dropped to her knees and cried. She was to busy crying that she wasn't able to hear Urahara, Isshin and Yoruichi explaining things and most of all she didn't hear everyone's concern.

"I'm a burden to them… I really am…"

"Maybe you are Rukia. Once again you are the center of attention…" she froze upon hearing this voice that sounded low, caring, understanding, yet evil and merciless. He placed his hand on her right shoulder, she felt something familiar, and she knew this person. Her body was drawn to him, she felt herself getting closer to him even though she tried so hard not to, she couldn't even force herself to turn around and at least get a glimpse of him. His Reiatsu was so strong, she fell back into his arms, it was familiar too familiar, she quickly rose back up with her 'new Reiatsu.' Before she could turn around to see him, he lifted her up over his shoulder, and she was able to see bodies lying on the balcony. _'The shinigamis from the balcony doors! From the roof! NOO!' _

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME! Get your dirty hands off of me! You bastard! You're not even dignified enough to even kiss the ground behind me!"

He shut her mouth with his hand, all she could do now was glare at him, but she couldn't fully see who he was for the room was dark. He was tall wearing a white Shinigami outfit.

"If only looks could kill, Rukia, I'd be 6 feet under already." He smiled, Rukia knew he smiled for she was able to see his white teeth and damn they were bright. "The only reason you were able to get up this time was because of me. You're drawn to me and I'm drawn to you. I took a part of you and you took a part of me." She couldn't believe it, she knew who he was. He returned, he came back for her. She got out of his grip and she backed up and grabbed her Zanpaktou and used Hakuren, he merely dodged it expecting her to use it and it blasted through the wall. Guards ran in from the hallway to see what had happened. They were all taken back to see who was behind the mess, with one quick swift of his Zanpaktou every Guard was thrown to the wall either bleeding or passed out. He grabbed Rukia to him, more guards came running and standing next to her he was able to release his Reiatsu and Rukia's Reiatsu followed his, blasting the other guards to the wall cutting through their skin. He was more powerful when she was close to him; she was more powerful when she was close to him. She felt the Reiatsu surge through her body, it felt good, yet it was bad.

They were now standing at the balcony; she saw Gin Ichimaru and Tousen Kaname on each side. Something was controlling her, some one was controlling her, was controlling her Reiatsu. She attacked them brutally, but in her heart she was holding back although they betrayed Soul Society. Her pureness was enough to keep herself from killing the two, but they were left barely breathing.

--NORMAL VIEW--

Everyone stood up and looked at one another before using shunpo to get to Byakuya's room, after hearing a blast. It was Rukia, it was her Zanpaktou, it was her Reiatsu although it felt twisted and its power felt uncontrollable and there was a VERY strong Reiatsu that felt so familiar. Once they got to the room, they saw Ice shot to the side on the wall, guards all over the ground bleeding. Ukitake was shock, most of it was Rukia's doing, he felt it. Byakuya was angry, he wanted to know who did this, and he wanted to know who could have possibly taken out the best of his division, who could control Rukia to commit to such a thing. Ichigo fell to the ground screaming and letting tears escape his eyes.

Everyone was trying to help the injured, one man sat up shockingly as if he saw God himself.

"It was… he was…. He's… I thought… why… then….Rukia attacked…he..." the man fell back down, he was so shocked to be able to let a sentence form. Everyone was the same not a single person could form a proper sentence. All their sentences were broken, they couldn't even force out the name of said man.

* * *

Please tell me everyone knows who it is... it cant get more obvious...

keep the reviews coming and i'll keep the story going... and update faster... (:


	4. The Return

**The Return**

Then suddenly a man came from the open doors of the balcony.

"It's AIZEN! He's back! Aizen's BACK!" everyone froze and stared at the man as if he was crazy.

"That's impossible he'd have no business here." Ichigo said acting pretty cocky.

"You defeated him? Did you kill him?! I watched Rukia nearly kill these shinigamis, I was able to pull myself up and follow them. I saw his face and quickly came back."

"That does make sense," Isshin said rubbing his chin as he was thinking, "Ichigo never really killed Aizen because all you did was go to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime, also because Rukia is now a part of him and he is a part of her. To kill one you must kill both. What a tragic love story."

"He never bothered killing Rukia because he wanted Rukia! He wants his powers!" Ichigo shouted while pacing back an fourth trying not to damage any of Byakuya's belonging, although he oh-so-badly wanted to flip over the futon and punch the walls.

Byakuya walked to the balcony suddenly Senbonzakura scattered and everyone turned to him. They all walked over to see it was Gin and Tousen laying on each side baldy wounded. Byakuya was about ready to kill them off.

"Kuchiki Taichou, perhaps they can be as use to us." Urahara jumped in front of him smirking.

"How so?" his faced was looking like cold killer.

"If we heel them partially, possibly we can get information out of them. It seems like they were attacked by Rukia by the looks of the ice, don't you want to find out?" Byakuya nodded and walked back in as fourth squad pulled them in the room to be partially heeled, only enough to talk. Gin began speaking.

"He betrayed us. Used us for power, made us go along with his scheme and then order Rukia to kill us. He used us to get to Rukia. Her heart is so pure that she was able to stop herself from killing us."

"Did you guys fall as Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo questioned

"No, we did momentarily but it was more like a second because there were still Espadas that helped us recover. You and your friends went with a goal to save Orihime, not a goal to kill Aizen and all of his accomplices."

Byakuya walked closer to the two men lying on the ground. He withdraws his Zanpaktou, and looked straight at Yamamoto then to Ichigo, "Sou-taichou…Kurosaki… if they betrayed us once before, what makes you think they won't again?"

"We don't know, Kuchiki Taichou," Gin said with a smile. "We did this to create a so called better society where souls and hollow could live together with ultimate power. Mostly we did it for power. Then turns out he used us for gaining his own powers and his own benefits and then tossed us aside like a used handkerchief."

"These two can not be trusted at the time being. Place them in the chamber. Soi Fong, Yoruichi."

"Yes." They both replied bowing.

"Guard these traitors."

"Yes Sou-taichou." They got up and grabbed the two men.

"Wait! Before you take us away there's a secret passage at Hueco Mundo that leads to his new headquarters where he now controls everything." Everyone paused, wondering if they should believe the traitors or not.

"Take it to consideration. We are not trying to betray you once again, we are betraying Aizen. He used us for his own games, and now we're giving you his secrets to…"

"Get back at him…" Isshin said shaking his head. "You see, people who betray others often are likely to betray us once again."

"Speak." Byakuya said wanting to be on his way to save his sister.

"Ok, well if you go to where the Gillian's and the Menos Grande are… instead of finding the opening to Las Noches, there should be another opening under ground to his headquarters." After a moment of silence, the two traitors were hauled to their holding cell.

"I will appoint the only people who are affected by this situation and the only people that may trigger her pure heart so she can return. Urahara you will go and stay in touch with 12th division as they help locate and keep informed of the surrounding. Since you did create this mess with your Hougyoku, then you must surely know how to fix this. Isshin, Byakuya, Ichigo and Renji you will be the ones to complete this mission and make sure this time, Aizen cannot return. Unohana, you and your squad shall heal every injured person here, everyone else, split up and keep your guards up around Soul Society. He may attack us at any given point; Rukia may even be the one attacking." He paused and sighed, "If Rukia does attack, do not hold back in fighting, she is strong and has powers we aren't aware of.

"We already had a hard time trying to find the opening to Las Noches. It was Ashido that lead us out, all those openings were just fake that lead to more hollows." Ichigo sighed.

"That's why I am going, your father, Byakuya-sama and Renji are attending with you."Urahara said behind his fan.

"Also, 12th division will be trying to locate Rukia, once they find a better lead than our instincts then we will follow that lead to her. Before you didn't have help on finding that girl, am I right?" Isshin asked, staring at his son that was acting very naïve to such a situation, Ichigo wasn't thinking straight. _'There must be something, he's always been reckless but in situations like this, he'd know exactly what to do.' _He thought smiling at his son.

"Ahh." Ichigo stared at his father who was dazing off.

--

Urahara, Isshin, Byakuya, Ichigo and Renji had finally entered Hueco Mundo. Once they looked around they could remember all the pain and the hardship each one endured. Both Ichigo and Renji remember how Rukia was nearly killed by an over grown fork. Ichigo so upset, couldn't hold his Reiatsu in, which lured many hollows to them. Renji sighed and punched Ichigo in the face at the same time Isshin did.

"Isshin-dono, I.."

"It's ok, him being knocked out is the only way to have his Reiatsu lower." Isshin smiled, catching his son, who had a now peaceful yet concerned look on his face.

It was nearly a week already, all they have done was find possible openings that can guide them to Rukia, but her Reiatsu was hidden.

"I'm really tired." Ichigo said as he finally jumped and killed another Menos Grande.

"Me too." Renji coughed out from where he was laying, and wounded, as Isshin and Urahara healed him.

"Stop complaining Kurosaki." Urahara said with an annoying smile.

"What! What did you say t me?! ME and Renji has been fighting every hollow that has crossed our path while you and my old man and Byakuya…_'did I just say Byakuya.'_… Byakuya-sama has walked behind us without lifting a figure!" Ichigo's Reiatsu started raising through the roof and many hollows gather to them. Byakuya sighed at Ichigo and with one swing of his Zanpaktou they were all killed.

"Why couldn't you do that with all the other hollows!" Ichigo shouted as he watched in awe of all the hollows falling at one time.

"My fight is not with them." He remarked with dawning his sword.

"Besides Kurosaki-san, I'm here to help guide you, I'd fight when its necessary." Urahara said walking ahead of the group.

"Son, I'm here to help you, but this is not my battle, YOU want to rescue Rukia, BYAKUYA-SAN wants to rescue Rukia. This is not my place to be battling, unless death is lurking us."

"Hey! What about me!" Renji jumped in, he wanted to save her too.

"You came with your Captain." Urahara said walking faster as the group caught up. Isshin started walking beside Urahara and smiled. "Smooth" he whispered.

* * *

This chapter was to baiscally help with the transition of finding out who it was, to finding her and to Rukia and whats going on from her view...

REVIEW!! :P


	5. Rukia's Training

**Rukia's Training**

Aizen could feel the way Rukia felt, she wasn't scared; she wasn't worried nor was she even intimidated. He felt the need to strike fear to her mind and her eyes, he tossed her in a large white room, only to find her smiling at him. He left the room, there was no way she could get out nor anyone could get in except him, it was created to only open to his Reiatsu, his full Reiatsu, of pure evil, not the part that Rukia had. He knew she was mocking him, she knew acting pleased would surely annoy him. Deep down, she was hurt, she was upset at Urahara for creating such a thing and she was upset that he chose her out of all people, most of all she was hopeful that Ichigo would come for her, until then she would wait without showing weakness.

It had been a day since Rukia was there, he decided that she should be of more usage to him, that her strength and ability should be used to a better and higher extent. _'Bankai.'_ He thought; he could train her to obtain her Bankai. At that in his mind, he appeared at Rukia's room, he threw he a her outfit. She looked at it and back at Aizen, her eyes widen as she saw how revealing it was. _'Forgive me nii-sama; this is something that would surely bring shame to the family name.'_ He looked at her and smiled noticing she was not pleased; she returned the smile and picked it up ready to change.

She changed and was standing in front of the door waiting for him to open it. After a few seconds the door opened. She saw him wearing a white version of a Shinigami's outfit, and he had a huge grin on his face. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a white top that was very small and strapless; it barely covered her, only her chest; as her flat tight stomach was completely revealed. Her white pants were long like jeans and wrapped around her legs perfectly. She also had her hair clipped back with a white clip and wore a white collar on her neck. He was breathless and she was speechless as they stared at each other.

"You always seemed more stunning in white." She was some reason flattered; she turned to the mirror in her room and looked at it with shock. She could see her complete body figure and her pale white skin.

"Here" he said handing her, her Zanpaktou. "I believe that I can changed the world and make it a better place." He calmly stated as she took her Zanpaktou.

Rukia looked at her Zanpaktou and at him who was smiling. _'A better world? Your twisting it to make it a living hell!'_ She thought, but instead she said, "HAH! A better world?! You're just another crazy thug that has a strong Reiatsu." She yelled.

"I can help you achieve things that would have taken you years to accomplish." He tried so hard to hold with strength when she yelled at him.

"Achieve what? Being your assassin? I decline!" she said dropping her Zanpaktou.

He picked up her Zanpaktou and gazed straight in her eyes, he couldn't believe he was tolerating such action from her, if it was any other person, he would have surely attacked. It had only been about a day and he was feeling something, something between them. Maybe it was one-sided but he starting to fall in love with her.

"No, you are not under me; you shall be by my side. You are my rank not like the Espadas. And starting now, I will personally train you to achieve Bankai."

She eyed him carefully, she saw the look on his face, and could it be, was it just more than having his powers, was it just his powers that caused him to return for her.

"Train with me and do as I say and I guarantee not to harm Ichigo or Byakuya. Fair trade." She sighed at his deal.

"Fine."

--

For almost a week now, she had trained hard, fighting hollows, Gillians and Espadas. Aizen encouraged her to kill the Espadas if she wanted to; he wanted her to get well on her way to achieving her Bankai.

He would personally spar with her too, she was getting good with each passing moment, she was now even able to wound Aizen, the wounds weren't fatal, but she was able to do it. Rukia figured that there is a possibility that she could get stronger, that she could defeat him herself.

He wanted to push her harder, so he had the Gillians nearly kill Ashido and bring his barely breathing body to him, he chained Ashido to the wall and told the Gillians to kill Rukia, the Gillians stood together in a group ready to attack. Rukia paused and looked at the huge group of Gillians, she wanted to leave it wasn't worth her time, until she noticed Ashido chained to the wall, barely breathing and his Zanpaktou broken in two beside him. She stared at her situation and wondered how she would be able to kill all the Gillians to get to Ashido and heal him before his breathing completely stopped.

Run, dodge, freeze, attack, slash… as she reached him, she noticed a hollow about ready to devour him, suddenly one word slipped out of her mouth, causing Aizen to smirk and Rukia to be shock.

"Bankai" she whispered.

"How ironic" Aizen said, looking at her final release. It was very similar to Byakuya's Bankai. Byakuya held his Bankai up, as Rukia held her downwards, instead of blades of sharp sakura petals and pink swords surrounding the opponent; Rukia had ice shards and blue swords surrounding her and the opponent. She was so surprised she was finally able to achieve her Bankai within a week. The hollow stared at Rukia, and then suddenly turned his attention back to Ashido. With one blink of Rukia's eyes, the sharp ice shards created a shield for Ashido and the blue swords attacked every Gillian at the battle site. Ashido was released and Aizen left as he was satisfied; Rukia began healing him as he stared at her.

"What are you doing? Why do you help Aizen! He kidnapped your friend! You're supposed to be his enemy! You're a shinigami!" Ashido shouted at her as he was recovered. She looked at him and sat beside him, placing her head in on her knees, he knew she was crying.

"Because, I want to save them, I want them not to get hurt, because Aizen said he wouldn't harm them." She started whimpering. He grabbed her shoulders and she looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're to innocent, too naïve and to caring." Then suddenly he had done something she wasn't ready for that even surprised him. He embraced her tightly, she closed her eyes remembering the last person to do so was Ichgio. She missed him, she missed her family, her friends her home.

"I'm I too naïve? Because of him I just achieved Bankai." She whispered into his chest. She pulled away from her and sat next to him and told him about the Hougyoku which nearly caused her execution and what was going on now.

"He's using you to fight for him. He knows Byakuya would not harm you and neither would Ichigo let alone everyone in soul society."

"He said I would fight by his side. That I am one with him and he is one with me."

They were sitting there for nearly an hour before they got up. He asked about soul society and the living world, he wanted to know everything about her. To her, he was the only friend that she had, that she could trust. He followed behind her walking each step she took looking at her revealing outfit. He couldn't what was going on; he couldn't understand what he was feeling.

Aizen didn't care that Ashido was now hanging around Rukia. Matter of fact, Aizen gave him a white version of a Shinigami's outfit as well. Each time the three of them were in the same room together, Aizen and Ashido would always be glaring at each other. Rukia excused herself and left to wonder the headquarters.

"Why did you not kill me?" Ashido asked angrily

"That would upset Rukia would it not?"

"Why do you care? Isn't she just another accomplice?"

"No she is more than that."

"Then what is she to you?"

"She is a part of me. Why do you ask, I know she told you. What relation do you have with her?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know."

"I know you do not like me, so why put up with me?"

"…"

"Because of Rukia. Because you love her?"

"What do you know Aizen."

"I know the looks you give her are the same as the ones I give her."

"What looks." Suddenly Rukia returned to main room and looked the men who stopped stalking suddenly. She looked into their eyes; she wanted to know what was going on. She had instinct that Aizen was falling for her, which Ashido was as well. She quickly glanced at them, and for a split second she could see emotions in both their eyes.

_Hurt, concern, love, guilt, shame, rage, pain, fear, remorse…_ Then quickly back to merciless and determined.

* * *

I like the idea of Rukia having a similar bankai to Byakuya... no i did not and will not name her bankai, that's up to Kubo...

For some of my readers, i did as you wanted to see, you wanted to see aizen fall inlove with her, you wanted to see ashido return. you wanted ichigo to show a soft side... next, its gonna be Rukia who is the hero...


	6. Ashido is ALIVE!

**Ashido is ALIVE!**

"Sir, Rukia is located in an underground passage of Hueco Mundo, just like Gin said. She's achieved her Bankai recently and is either threatened to fight on Aizen's side or she is willing to do so herself."

--

It's been a week since the search for Rukia began. And finally she was located after those long agonizing days.

Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji, Urahara, and Isshin continued on their path to find Rukia; Hisagi was called back to manage his squad. The five men ran into Ashido.

"Ashido! Your alive!" Ichigo shouted to him.

"figured you died trying to save Rukia the last time we were here." Renji remembered.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I heard of you from Rukia and Aizen. They weren't kidding about your status."

"Ashido! We're here to save Rukia and kill Aizen!" Ichigo jumped in Ashido's face, noticing how he was wasting their time

"I will not let you kill Aizen!"

"Last time I check, Ashido, you were helping us! Rukia trusted you and you turn your back?"

"You should know, Rukia is a part of him and he is a part of her."

"We already know, pointing out the obvious, smarty."

"Then surely you know that killing Aizen could and would kill Rukia." That shut Ichigo up, Renji felt confused. What are they suppose to do? They never thought that killing him may kill her. Not even Byakuya was ready for it.

"It seems that we got two young men trying to save your sister. What do you think Kuchiki-san" Isshin asked rubbing his chin in a thinking manner.

"It seems that Ashido just may be in love with our Rukia-chan." Urahara added.

With that said Renji pulled out his Zanpaktou and attacked Ashido, he was jealous and could not control his rage anymore. Ashido merely stepped to the side and was able to dodge the attack and reflect it back to Renji leaving him completely injured.

"You are a strong shinigami, and not using your Shikai form." Byakuya coolly said.

"I don't need one; I've never used it, nor needed to use it."

"Your name and who you are, all seems familiar."

"Probably heard it off the news that me and my squad ran to an opening leading here and never returned." Byakuya nodded in agreement; but he realized that he had only heard of Ashido from Rukia and squads disappearing were never in his interest.

Everyone was silent as they walked along the path following behind Ashido. Ashido was leading them no where he wanted to badly to protect Rukia.

* * *

Sorry this is short and that it took long to update. busy with work and school

i just wanted ashido to run into them and show that there was something ashido felt for rukia and i wanted to show it from someone else's prespective.


End file.
